UlrichXOddXWillaim Angels
by lyokoyaoi
Summary: The sequal to Angels an werewolves, but this time William joins in. My first story with willaim in it, so be kind. Rated M for lots of yaoi


In the last story, Ulrich and Odd aged from 14 to 25 with 5 years. This was due to their contraction of chonolycnathropy. At the end of the 5 years, Ulrich died, leaving Odd alone. But he did not survive for long. The Gay Angel, Cebalintes, reanimated Ulrich's body so that is could send Odd to Charnale, Odd and Ulrich's personal paradise, becoming multi-dimensional angels in the process. This is what happened in the 200th year of their passing.

At this point, Aelita, Jeremie and Yumi have joined Odd and Ulrich, also aged to 25. Also joining them is Franz Hopper, Amelia Schaeffer, and everyone else's parents and family. But these people are not on the same plane as Odd and Ulrich.

Odd and Ulrich have mastered their angelic powers, which include time travel, synthesization, teleportation, and of course flight. They can make others like them, but have not done so yet. They can also journey to any time period and make perfect replicas of things, thus Charnale is full of rare items, such as relics from the Titanic, the real Mona Lisa, and the real Statue of David. They have jumped into the far future, and utilized the Ion processor technology to use in their computers.

Franz, Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich have created an inter-dimensional supercomputer (IDSC), with a newer, badder XANA program. With the help of the Ion processors, the supercomputer is flawless, tamper-proof, and completely contains XANA. This way, they battle him in the computer, without any damage from the attacks.

And now, with the summary done, on with the show!

"Ulrich, where are you?" called Odd.

"In the control hub" Ulrich replied.

Odd flew up to the top of their house, to the tower on the roof that contained the new supercomputer.

"What're you doing?" Odd asked.

"I've wired the IDSC up to the house's mainframe, so now it can travel to different locations in time, just like we can! How cool is that?"

"Nice. I've been thinking, Ulrich..."

"Yeah, about what?"

"Well, we have everyone here, except one very important person."

"Oh yeah? Who did we forget?"

"William."

Ulrich looked in shock at his lover at those words.

"Why would you want William here? He was my rival." Said Ulrich.

"No, he wasn't."

"Sorry?"

"No, he wasn't your rival, Ulrich," Said Odd. "He was secretly in love with you. But how was he supposed to tell you that, when you, the school heartthrob, fell in love with me? And then we disappear for 5 years, only to return to our old room, dead? He must have gone crazy."

"Ho...How do you know all of this?" Asked Ulrich, astonished.

"He told me." Said Odd frankly.

"Well, then. If that's true, I think we should go get him, don't you?"

"I do. But there's one more thing."

"Yes, Odd?"

"I want to make him like us. We've been the only angels here for far too long. Cebalintes gave us this power; I think we should use it. It would be AWESOME to have an Angelic three-way, don'tchya think?"

"Now THAT sounds fun. I like the way you think, honey."

"I know you do."

"Alright, so we bring William here and make him an angel. Where do we get him?"

"Let's go back to the day we died and pick him up then. We can make a clone of him with the IDSC, so nobody knows he's gone."

"Odd, you are a GENIOUS! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I thought of it first, of course."

"Good Point. So, let's get started."

As Ulrich programmed the new clone for William, Odd began the process they have to go through for dimension jumps. Time travel is a dimensional process, done by traveling across 5th space dimension, but by skipping the time. It isn't really that complicated for a planar being, but it requires about an hour's worth of attention to focus all of the parameters for the exact date, time, number of people, location and dimension of their destination.

By the end of that time, Ulrich had materialized a human clone of William from the IDSC scanners, a new feature they used often when they wanted new company. Unfortunately he was naked, as they had no idea what William dressed like at the time they died. Ulrich had copied Williams consciousness into its mind, so there would be no way to tell the real William from the clone.

"Ready, Love?" asked Odd, looking at Ulrich.

"Ready. I've got the William clone. What was the date again?"

"May 2nd, 2015. We should arrive at noon, inside Williams's room at Kadic."

"Ok. Let's go."

A multi-colored arch appeared in front of them. The three of them stepped through and in a fraction of a second later they appeared in William Dunbar's room at Kadic High.

The three of them stood invisible for a few moments, shrouded in the 4th dimension, and took a moment to look around. William was not here. They stepped into the 3rd dimension, and out the shadows.

Before they could dress the clone, the real William walked in.

"Ulrich, Odd? Wha..."William stuttered, shocked by what he saw before him. "Why are you naked? Are you angels? And why is there another me, naked over there?"

"Uh, we can explain." Said Odd.

"I'm sure you can, but I wan to take a moment to see that naked me closer…" said William, edging closed to the clone.

"Not so fast." Said Ulrich, holding out his arm. "We're here to take you to Heaven, if you want to come. The naked you is a clone, and yes, we are angels. We are naked because we don't wear clothes anymore.

"I heard from Odd that you love me. Is it true?"

"I… well… I uh… yeah, I guess I do." Stuttered William.

"Would you like to come to Heaven with us and spend the rest of eternity in paradise?" asked odd.

"Oh yes, very much!" replied William.

"Well, then there are a few things we have to do. First, dress your clone."

"Can I check him out first? If he's my clone, I would love to inspect my own body."

"Yeah, alright. Go ahead." Said Ulrich

"Cool."

William walked over to his clone but instead of checking out the body, he bent down and starting giving his clone a blowjob. After a minute, the clone cummed in Williams mouth, and he swallowed every drop.

"Now THAT was hot. I've always wanted to do that, but I was never flexible enough. Now, clothes. These should do." He said, stripping off his clothes and giving them to the clone, who promptly put them on.

"Does he know his schedule? Class starts in about two minutes."

"He knows everything you know. He has your personality and memories, everything that's in your head is in his. William 2, you may go to class now." Said Ulrich.

"Right. Later guys. See you in time." Said the clone.

"What did he mean by that? And how do I go with you now?" Asked William eagerly.

"Well, the IDSC created him to be you. It gave him a soul, which cannot be destroyed. He'll join us in Charnale when we get there, him having died by then. As for you, we have to kill you. We'll make it painless." Said Odd

"How?"

"Watch…"

Ulrich stepped in front of William and wrapped his wings around his body. Odd stepped up behind and lined up his wings up against Ulrich's, creating a feathery cocoon around William's naked body. After a minute passed, their wings began to glow, illuminated in a bright, golden light.

Suddenly, the light died down, and an Angelic William stood between them, aged to 25 like them, and sprouting large, raven wings from his back.

"Fold them up along your spine. Being able to move them completes the transition, and you'll be one of us." Said Odd.

As soon as William had folded his wings, Ulrich and Odd focused their energies on Charnale. They jumped back to the 8th dimension, and joined their friends with their new angel in tow. Ulrich and Odd pulled their wings in, and began to show William around.

"What should we do now?" asked William, once the tour was done.

"Well, we could have an Angelic 3-way, like Odd wanted." Said Ulrich.

"Sounds like fun. Where can we do it?"

"Follow us." Said Odd, unfurling his wings.

Ulrich, Odd and William flew to a nearby island, the only island Ulrich and Odd had to themselves. This is because it is only accessible by flying to it. Every family has their own island, for privacy, and while Ulrich and Odd have the main island, it is sometimes too public. So they customized the furthest island from everyone to have some privacy. It was their personal hideout, and love-making area. They had furnished it with a king size bed, dildos made from their old bodies, and a never-ending supply of lube.

"Woooow." Said William, amazed by the sight before him. He picked up Ulrich's home-made dildo, impressed by the size.

"This looks exactly like yours! And it feels so real! Is it cloned?" he asked.

"No," said Ulrich, "That is the real cock from my dead human self. It has gotten a lot of action from both Odd and I in the two centuries we've been here."

Williams jaw dropped. "You made a dildo out of your human body's cock, yet you still have yours?"

"Well, of course! I didn't cut it off before I died! That would have been stupid. Do you want yours like that?" asked Ulrich

"From my body? Sure."

"Alright, we'll get that when we're done here. William, what's you position?"

"Huh?"

"What's your position?"

"I don't understand, what are you talking about?"

"Are you a top or bottom?"

"Ohhhhhh. Top, definitely."

"Odd, what's your preference today?"

"Uuuuummmmm… Bottom. William isn't as big as you, I can take him. You tend to hurt me with that monster between your legs."

"Hey! My cock is a good 10 inches, I'll have you know!" Shouted William.

"Yes, But Ulrich's is 13 inches. Trust me; you don't want that in you with out proper stretching and lubricant." Said Odd.

"Oh…" said William in a small voice.

"Alright, William, stretch him. Let's see how you do."

"Ok" Said William, before beginning to work on Odd. He coated Odd's entrance with some strawberry-flavored lube, and then coated his fingers. He inserted one, and began massaging the walls of Odd's rectum before inserting another finger. He began to do a scissoring motion with the two fingers, until Odd was stretched enough for William to add a third finger. He stretched the muscle a little more before massaging Odds Prostate.

"Oohhhhh William, Ho-ow did you get so goo-oood at this?" Odd asked, between moans of ecstasy.

"Just wait, it'll get even better." William said seductively.

After coating his member in lube, William entered Odd. Moving in and out in a slow, paced motion, he massaged Odd's prostate in just the way that made his wings glow.

Ulrich watched in amazement. Soon, however, he was overcome with lust, and felt the need for release. He walked over to Odd, and asked,

"Odd, will you suck me off?"

"Uh-huh." Odd then began to work Ulrich's cock over in his mouth, running his tongue up and down the length, alternating between licking and sucking on the large, mushroom-shaped head.

Ulrich began massaging the soft spot between Odd's wings, a highly sensitive and erotic place that sent waves of euphoria running down Odd's body.

"AHHH!" Shouted Odd, as he lost his load.

Seeing as how Odd had been relieved, William pulled out, slowly, and let Odd enjoy his beatitude as Ulrich continued to rub between his wings.

"Where is that spot?" asked William, curious.

"Turn around, and I'll show you." Said Ulrich, leaving Odd finally.

William turned around, and Ulrich put his finger right in between William's wings, in just the right place to make him groan and pant from the waves of ecstasy that one spot sent through his body.

Odd, finally recovered from his rapture, went over to the spot where William and Ulrich were beginning their lovemaking, and started working over William's member.

"Ooooddd…." Moaned William, as Odd licked William's shaft. He moved to suck on the head while Ulrich continued to rub his wings.

"Sto… Stop!" cried William. "I can't take much more! Ulrich, I want you inside me!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Ulrich, leaving William's wings alone. "I could hurt you."

"I don't care. I want you so bad! I have since I first laid eyes on you!"

"Ok. Let me go get the stretcher." Said Ulrich, before walking away.

"The what?"

"He has this rounded cone-shaped dildo that he uses to prepare people for his cock, being that it is so large." Said Odd.

"Oh." Replied William.

"Got it." Said Ulrich, re-joining them.

"Can I see it first?" Asked William.

"Sure" Said Ulrich, handing the stretcher to William.

William turned the stretcher over in his hands. It resembled a rounded, cone-shaped kunai, the cone about seven inches long, starting from half an inch around, and widening up to three inches at the top. It was black, but the handle was a light grey color.

After William was finished examining it, he handed it back to Ulrich.

"Are you ready? This will hurt." Asked Ulrich.

"Yes, go ahead."

Ulrich coated the stretcher in lube, and inserted it into William. He slowly pushed it in, going inch by inch, so he wouldn't hurt William too bad. Once William was stretched enough, Ulrich coated his member in lube, as well as Williams's hole.

"Ready, William?"

"Yes." Said William bluntly.

Ulrich pushed in slowly, only going in half of the length of his cock. He slowly began thrusting in just the right way so that his cock massaged William's prostate, making him cry our in ecstasy. To increase his pleasure, Ulrich massaged between William's wings with his thumb, rubbing them in just the right way that his wings began glowing a radiant purple color from all the sexual energy being produced.

Even though Ulrich was going slow, William, who was new to this life, couldn't take the amount of pleasure he was being given and blew his load after only a minute. Ulrich pulled out, still unrelieved. William collapsed, his wings still glowing and panting hard in rapture.

"That was… there are no words for what that was. I can't even begin to describe how awesome that felt" said William, once he managed to recover from his bliss.

"Just wait. After a couple decades, you get better control, and it lasts longer. Then it feels even better." Said Odd, coming over to join them, having watched the whole thing.

"A couple DECADES? How long have you guys been here?"

"We've been in Charnale now for just over 200 years. It's been fun, but we needed someone new to keep things interesting. So we brought you in."

"200 years? But you guys look like you're 25! And you haven't been gone that long!"

"I think you're forgetting we're in the 8th dimension William. To us, a time moves incredibly slower than in the 3rd dimension. A second there is about 10 years to us. It's a bit of an inconvenience, but it is what it is.

"But right now, we have a problem."

"Oh? And what might that be, Odd?" Asked Ulrich.

"You. The rest of us have had our release. But you still haven't. I think it's time we did something about that."

"And just what did you have in mind?"

Odd went over to William and whispered something in his ear. William, while listening, suddenly developed a wide, devilish grin.

"I think I can do that." He said.

"Ooooodd? What are you doing? You remember what happened last time you sprung a surprise sex fetish on me…."

William looked in confusion between Ulrich and Odd at that.

"I'll tell you later." Said Odd, seeing the confused look on Williams face.

Odd and William approached Ulrich, and each took one of his arms.

"Ready?" Asked odd.

"Ready for what?" Asked Ulrich.

"Ready." Replied William.

"Alrighty then, PULL!"

"Wait, WHAT!"

Odd and William Pulled Ulrich's arms in opposite directions, and to Ulrich and William's surprise, there was a loud BANG!, and Ulrich fell against Odd. But when they looked over at William, there was an Ulrich Angel lying against him as well. Ulrich had been split and cloned!

"Odd, how did you know that would happen?"

"Cebalintes told me." said Odd simply. "Now, William and I both have an Ulrich for ourselves."

"Excellent" Said William, as he and his Ulrich stepped away to make love.

"And now, Ulrich, I believe it is time for your release." Said Odd.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking the eagle approach. That's always good for a rush."

"I don't know. Remember how high we have to go for that?"

"Yeah, but isn't it worth it?"

Ulrich grinned. "Yeah, it totally is. Alright, You carry the lube, I'll carry the stretcher. OK?"

"Ok. 200,000 ft, right?"

"Yep. Hang on, I'll get the straps."

Ulrich retrieved two leather straps from their toy chest and looped them around their ankles. He then fastened a bottle of chocolate-flavored lube in Odd's, and the stretcher in his. After making sure they wouldn't break free, they took off, climbing straight up, until they reached 200,000 feet.

"I forgot how warm it is up here, and the view is amazing. We should definitely do this more often." Said Odd

"I agree. Alright, let's begin."

Ulrich coated the stretcher in lube, then inserted it into Odd. After making sure he was open enough, Ulrich coated his member in lube as well, and then Odd's Hole. after he was finished with the lube and stretcher, he put them back in the straps.

"Ready, My love?" asked ulrich.

"Ready."

Ulrich took a tight hold on Odd, and then Odd folded his wings in. Ulrich strengthened his hold, wrapping his arms around Odd's chest, so they were in the spoons position. Ulrich inserted his cock into Odd, And then he, too, folded his wings in.

As they dropped, Ulrich pulled in and out of odd, massaging his prostate in such a way that made his golden wings glow again. As their sexual energy increased, Ulrich's tawny wings too began to glow, and the combination of the two lights enveloped them in a could of golden luminescence.

As soon as Ulrich released his load, he looked down, and saw they still had 100,000 feet to go. So, he let go of odd, and they enjoyed another 50,000 feet of free fall, doing flips, spins and other aerial maneuvers until they could make out all the people on the island. Then they opened their wings and glided down towards their island.

"I LOVE the Eagle approach. It's a wonder that they mate for life, when their lovemaking is so EXILERATING." said odd, still feeling bliss from the freefalling sex.

"I know. It's the best sex one can have. I'm glad you thought of it.

"We should go check on William. He needs his own island, for he and his Ulrich.

"Alright, you go see what he's up to, and I'll go create him an island, and I'll meet you in our bedroom."

"Ok."

Odd flew back to the love nest, while Ulrich flew up to the control hub. He was in the middle of creating the island when Odd flew in.

"What are they up to?" asked Ulrich

"Apparently, William has a bunch of sex fetishes himself." commented Odd.

"Oh? Like what?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." mumbled odd. "You can ask him when you see him. Is the Island done?"

"Almost... Yes, done." said Ulrich, stepping away from the keyboard.

"Finally. I've had a long day. Can we go to bed now?"

"Yes, I think we're done for today."

Ulrich and Odd walked into their room, shut the door, climbed into bed, and fell asleep. Sometimes, even being an angel is hard.


End file.
